El Sótano del Abuelo
by BeckyAnnk
Summary: Historia de las vivencias de una pequeña en casa de su abuelo... Vivir el peor dia de tu existencia en la casa de tu persona favorita cuando eres apenas un niño...


**El Sótano del Abuelo**

-. ¿Ya llegamos? Preguntaba impaciente.

-. Falta menos que antes querida. Respondieron de inmediato.

-. ¡Ya quiero sorprenderlo! Afirmaba con alegría.

Esta era Mónica; una dulce niña de brillantes ojos y sutil sonrisa que ansiaba más que nadie llegar a su destino. Viajaba con su madre hacia la casa de una de sus personas favoritas. El auto se detuvo y todo quedó en silencio unos segundos. Su madre se volteó y dijo:

-. Mónica no creo que sea buena idea quedarte aquí. Tu abuelo ya está muy viejo para cuidarte.

-. No te preocupes mamá, tú solo ve a resolver tus asuntos. Nos vemos en dos días!

La chiquilla bajo del auto y se despidió de su mamá amorosamente. Qué irónico! Sería la última vez que le diría "Te amo" a su madre.

Era una casa formidable y hermosa. Su pórtico estaba repleto de plantas y flores, haciéndolo acogedor. Al llegar a la puerta, esta produjo un seco sonido, abriéndose lentamente. La pequeña entró despacio un poco confusa. La sala estaba vacía, pero la chimenea aún despedía ondeantes llamas. Toda la habitación estaba envuelta en un incómodo silencio...

... una voz ronca y profunda resuena en sus oídos:

-. ¡¿Qué Haces?

La chica se asusta de tal manera que emite un pequeño chillido. Sería poco interesante que la historia terminara aquí.

-. ¡Abuelo! Valla susto me diste.

-. Qué bueno verte de nuevo Mónica. Debes estar cansada por el viaje. Ya preparé tu cuarto. 

La pequeña estaba algo confusa, el rostro del anciano era muy diferente. Sus ojos despertaban desconfianza, una mirada vacía. Sus labios mostraban una macabra sonrisa mientras su rostro se palidecía lentamente. La chica no prestó mucha atención y siguió al longevo.  
>La cena transcurrió en silencio. Mónica solo miraba a su abuelo comer, quien lo hacía despreocupado y contento, ya no era la lúgubre persona que la había recibido hacía unas cuantas horas. Tras unos minutos el hombre se dio cuenta de que era observado y para interrumpir la silenciosa escena, preguntó<p>

-. ¿No te gusta el atún pequeña? Puedes comer otra cosa si así lo deseas? Sonrió a su nieta y  
>esta exhaló un gran suspiro de alivio, al notar que su abuelo era el de antes. Al caer la noche toda la casa se llenó de una extraña oscuridad, la cual solo era combatida por el fuego de la chimenea y una vela en la habitación. El anciano arrulló a la pequeña y con dulces palabras le deseó una feliz noche. La niña se durmió inmediatamente, debido a la fatiga causada por el viaje.<br>Ni siquiera ella se imaginaría el horrible suceso que la esperaba. Pasó el tiempo y con él la oscura noche, la cual abrazaba toda la casa haciéndola más lúgubre y helada. Cuando el reloj apuntaba las 10 en punto, Mónica despertó súbitamente. Alterada comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Todo estaba en tinieblas. Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera lentamente. Sus pies descalzos sentía la fría madera mientras despacio ponía un pie frente al otro. Bajando peldaño por peldaño trataba de divisar la puerta de la cocina, allí cometió el error más estúpido de su vida.  
>Con sus pequeñas manos trataba de encontrar la cerradura de la puerta. Al tocarla se dio cuenta de que era grande y áspera, como si estuviera oxidada. La niña no le prestó atención y siguió su camino. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que el lugar al que entraba no era la cocina, ni siquiera parecía una habitación conocida para ella. Bajó un par de peldaños hasta llegar al final. El suelo estaba húmedo y viscoso, al parecer la tierra estaba mojada. La pared septentrional a la puerta poseía un interruptor, esto era extraño ya que la casa era antiquísima y la única fuente de luz además de la chimenea eran las velas. Mónica lo accionó y la luz dio paso a algo que una niña de 10 años nunca se esperaría ver en la casa de su abuelo... <p>

Era una especie de salón aunque no era un sótano. Al centro de la recámara estaban ubicados tres ataúdes de madera, la cual estaba podrida y oscura. Además de los perturbadores féretros, varias máquinas formaban parte de la lúgubre decoración. Al acercarse para examinar bien el lugar, la niña notó la procedencia de estos aparatos. Una doncella de hierro, un potro, un aplasta cabezas; sin mencionar la cigüeña y la cuna de judas. Estos aparatos malignos eran característicos de la era de la inquisición medieval. Mónica deseó en ese momento haber llegado tarde a su clase de historia universal.  
>En el potro aun se hallaba los restos de un reo; sus extremidades inferiores y superiores estaban dislocadas y prácticamente separadas del resto de su cuerpo. Un cráneo aún estaba ajustado al aplasta cabezas. Tan solo imaginar a alguien inocente sobre la cuna de judas haría estragos en la mente de cualquier persona sensible. La doncella de hierro estaba abierta y vacía. Varias púas estaban en el suelo debido a su antigüedad y deterioro. Aún así la pequeña continuó indagando en la dantesca habitación.<br>Lo que parecía la mesa del verdugo estaba repleto de instrumentos de tortura que nadie se imaginaría. Cuchillos y puntas de lanzas, aplasta dedos y garras de gato, incluso un par de peras estaban sobre la mesa. Sin embargo todos esos objetos estaban desintegrándose, lo que hacía dudar si la razón de su deterioro era su antigüedad o su uso resiente.  
>Los tres féretros que se figuraban en el centro de la macabra habitación parecían no poder abrirse (aunque nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a abrirlos). Las placas que acompañaban a cada cajón decían lo mismo: <p>

"Los tres verdugos fueron torturados y masacrados hasta la muerte por los reos. Antes de morir apuntaron al culpable quien disfrutaba el placer de los gritos mientras veía el místico cuadro en la pared" 

Al terminar de leer el mensaje, Mónica sintió una perturbadora presencia en aquel cuarto. Sentía que era observada. Lentamente levantó su rostro hacia la pared, allí pudo divisar un pequeño cuadro. Con gran esfuerzo logró alcanzarlo. Tal vez era tan viejo como los objetos que se hallaban en ese horroroso lugar. Con las mangas de su pijama limpió el polvo y la tierra que ensuciaba la imagen. En ese momento su piel cuerpo se enfrió y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Su mirada hacia la imagen era fija y vacía como la de su abuelo al llegar a casa. No podía evitar ver el cuadro ya que una extraña atracción le impedía siquiera respirar normalmente. A pesar de su vejez se podía sentir la sanguinaria inspiración del artista sin escrúpulos que realizó el cuadro. Tres hombres eran sometidos a la sierra... El detalle de la sangre y los restos en la pintura permitían percibir la crueldad aplicada a los reos que alguna vez fueron los verdugos. Mónica escuchaba los gritos y las súplicas de los torturados al mirar el espantoso cuadro... 

... cuando se trata de hacer daño al prójimo, la imaginación humana vuela. 

Un sentimiento de frialdad y crueles pensamientos comenzaron a invadirla. Sus ojos se perdían en la pintura. No podía soltarla, al mirar a su alrededor comenzó a presenciar un acto desagradable y tenebroso.  
>Sentía el calor en de las antorchas que iluminaban la escena. Tres hombres sangrados, con sus partes dislocadas, gritaban con desesperación. Un hombre delgado observaba a un lunático pintor al extremo de la sala. Al ver la obra del artista una carcajada ensordecedora comenzó a hacer eco en la mente de la desafortunada niña. Por un momento el hombre se comenzó a acercar a la pequeña, como si supiera que estaba allí parada.<br>Sin poder moverse, su mente se distorsionaba lentamente mientras la perversa imagen se acercaba. Tomó el aplasta dedos y encajo las delicadas extremidades de la niña en el malvado aparato. Mónica permanecía sobria y aterrada mientras el hombre sonreía con maldad mostrándole su repugnante dentadura de madera. Comenzó a hacer presión en el tornillo de la máquina sangrienta. El dolor comenzaba a presentarse al igual que la desesperación de la chica sin lograr moverse o gritar. El miedo era evidente. El pintor en la sala colgaba su creación en el mismo lugar. El dolor era agudo e insoportable. El sentir la enorme presión en sus dedos la hizo gritar, pero al abrir su boca no salió ni el más mínimo sonido. 

El horrible ser mostró rabia y frustración al ver el fallido intento de la niña al pedir ayuda. Tomó con fuerza el rostro de la chiquilla y de forma abrupta le introdujo en la boca una de las peras sobre la mesa. Mónica solo podía desesperarse y llorar. Comenzó el repugnante hombre a darle vueltas al tornillo.  
>Las púas en los extremos de la pera le desgarraban la piel de sus mejillas. Lenta y dolorosa era la tortura de la pequeña e ingenua Mónica. Su desesperación y miedo sucumbieron cuando escuchó el horrible sonido de las púas al perforar su piel...<br>La oscura y fría sangre se escurría por sus mejillas, mezclándose con las lágrimas que caían poco a poco sobre su regazo. El engendró gozaba del sufrimiento de la pequeña inocente. Se levantó u buscó sobre la mesa otro objeto que pudiera infringir dolor a la niña. Mónica entrecerraba los ojos pensando en su madre y su abuelo, tratando de desviar el dolor, pero esto era imposible.  
>Con la cabeza inclinada y la mandíbula casi fuera de su lugar, sin lograr moverse ni hablar, pero si ver y sentir, se dio cuenta de que el monstruo que la atormentaba tenía una cicatriz en su pierna izquierda. Era un número fácil de distinguir. Al regresar se dio cuenta de que la chica lo miraba con miedo y desprecio. Sus vidriosos ojos amarillos soltaron las pinzas que traía, tomó un cuchillo en la mesa y se acercó a la pequeña, la cual volteó la cara para no ver de cerca al horrible andrajo. Este le tomó de la cabeza y la giró para que pidiera ver su oloroso y desagradable rostro. Sonrió con cinismo y con una tétrica voz casi susurrándole le dijo:<p>

-. Estas lista... 

La tomó de la pierna y la derribó de la silla donde estaba sentada. El cuadro que tenía aún lo sostenía en sus manos. La horrorosa cosa sacó el cuchillo y en la pantorrilla izquierda de la niña empezó a rasgar la piel. Una línea vertical a la izquierda y un círculo a la derecha comenzaron a manar sangre. Mónica continuaba llorando desesperada por un poco de compasión.  
>El engendro la levantó y la sentó de nuevo. Tomó el cuadro en sus manos y sonriente lo dejó caer partiéndolo en pedazos... <p>

...Una luz irritante iluminaba el cuarto. Mónica despertó alarmada. A la izquierda de su  
>cama se hallaba un médico y una enfermera.<p>

-. ¡Gracias a Dios por fin despertó! Exclamó la enfermera.

-. Es grandioso lo que la fuerza de voluntad puede hacer. Repuso el médico.

Mónica se hallaba en un hospital desde hacía tres meses, despertando después de estar en coma durante todo ese tiempo. Se tocó la cara y notó dolorosas cicatrices, su mano derecha solo tenía tres dedos.

La chica estaba confundida y aterrada. Ese día el médico narró todo lo que había sucedido después de que la hallaron en la casa de su abuelo. Vecinos descubrieron en el sótano los tres féretros, pero no hallaron las mesas ni los macabros instrumentos. En un ataúd hallaron a Mónica atrapada pero aún viva, en los otros dos el cuerpo de su madre y de su abuelo.

Tras unos días Mónica fue dada de alta y llevada a una casa hogar. Allí todos los niños son distantes con ella. Mónica suele jugar sola en el patio con cartas o bloques, pero a diferencia de los otros pequeños, nunca sonríe al juntar y derrumbar los juguetes en el suelo, solo levanta su rostro a quien la observa con una mirada confusa y perdida. En el comedor los niños e incluso los adultos que llegan a conocer a sus futuros hijos al adoptarlos se preguntan por la extraña cicatriz en su pierna izquierda.

Luego de unos meses, en su cumpleaños número 11, Mónica desapareció de la casa hogar. Sobre su cama hallaron papel cubierto con sangre, en él se leía un número... el reloj apuntaba las 10 de la noche, al igual que el número escrito con sangre y la dolorosa cicatriz que adornó alguna vez la pierna de la inerte chiquilla.


End file.
